


Take Care

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "He used to tie them all for me, but I never paid attention. Then in college when I had to wear my own suits and do my own thing I had to spend hours practicing and nearly killing myself-" He froze when Jack gasped. "It was a figure of speech. But no, I never learned because Dean always took care of me."Sam leaned down, his face only inches from Jack. Jacks cheeks began to heat up again, causing him to look away. Quickly, almost effortlessly, Sam tied Jacks tie. Jack had to admit he hated it when Sam pulled away and looked down at him.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got too into the walking dead and abandoned Samjack for a while but I'm back!!! And I'm gonna keep writing them.

"This suit is itchy," Jack mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. They had just bought him his own suit so that taking him on hunts would be a lot easier. The suit was tan, a tan color Jack demanded because it matched Castiels trench coat. "And its tight. I don't like it." 

"Yeah," Sam flattened out the tops of Jacks shoulders, sliding his hands down his arms. "Sometimes we gotta do stuff we don't like to." Sam froze for a second, thinking. His eyebrows knit together and he chewed on his inner cheek. Jack could see the gears in his head turning. "Not always. And if anything ever makes you uncomfortable tell them. And don't stop telling them until they stop."

"I know." Jack replied. Sam had sat him down for many different lectures. Not that Jack minded. He liked when Sam would talk, it was nice. Almost as nice as having him be this close. Jack could feel his cheeks heating up from how close Sam was. "I just don't like the suits. Hunting is fun. But no one will take me serious without a suit."

"Right," Sam smiled, pulling away. He looked Jack up and down, his eyes scanning the shorter boy. "It looks really good. Iy fits, too, which is important. If it starts not fitting, tell me. We can go buy you a new one." He reached down and buttoned up the front of Jacks jacket, smiling. "Okay, now its time for a tie-" 

"I don't know how to put those on." That wasn't surprising. Jack didn't even know how to tie his own shoes. "Can you do it for me?" Jack stretched his arms out in front of him and stared. The white shirt he wore beneath his jacket poked out some, but Sam said that was supposed to happen. He turned around and looked in the mirror, smiling. "I look good!" He twisted around, posing in the mirror. "Like those real FBI people on TV!" 

Sam turned around, a black tie dangling from his hand. He looked at Jack in the mirror, smiling. "Yeah," He chuckled, walking towards him. "Thats the point, buddy." He stepped behind Jack, holding the tie up next to his suit. "Do you like this color? Or do you want a different one?"

"I like that one." Jack hummed, staring at Sam through the mirror. Jack stared at Sam a lot and unlike Dean, Sam didn't seem to mind. He would blush when he caught Jack staring but Jack would always look away when that happened. He didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable. "How do you do it?" 

Sam popped the collar of Jacks shirt up, putting the tie between his teeth. "You'll learn fast, but I rather you learn from watching than have you fight with it." Sam pulled the tie from his mouth and wrapped it around Jacks neck. "Trust me, its best to pay attention-" 

"How did you learn?" Jack asked, playing with the end of the tie. It was long, really long on him. Probably one of Sams old ones that were built for his height. Jack was sure if he bent down his tie would touch the ground. That wouldn't be good. "Did Dean teach you?"

"No." Sam turned him around, nudging Jacks hand away from the tie. "He used to tie them all for me, but I never paid attention. Then in college when I had to wear my own suits and do my own thing I had to spend hours practicing and nearly killing myself-" He froze when Jack gasped. "It was a figure of speech. But no, I never learned because Dean always took care of me." 

Sam leaned down, his face only inches from Jack. Jacks cheeks began to heat up again, causing him to look away. Quickly, almost effortlessly, Sam tied Jacks tie. Jack had to admit he hated it when Sam pulled away and looked down at him. He liked having Sam be so close. Sam folded his collar back down, his fingers brushing against Jacks neck, sending bolts of warmth through Jacks veins. Next, Sam unbuttoned Jacks jacket and flattened his tie out against his stomach. He buttoned it back up and looked Jack over once before backing up.

"Finished." Sam crossed his arms over his chest, smiling. "Why don't you turn around and take another look? The tie really pulls it all together." Sam liked having Jack around. He had someone to geek out with and someone to talk to about anything and everything. But above all else, he had someone to take care of, and that was something Sam wanted to have his entire life. The kid was sweet and innocent and just like Sam when he was younger. Sam hated to admit iy but within days Jack had buried himself deep in Sams heart. 

So what? Sam had a little crush. Thats how it was going to stay, too. No matter how warm Sam felt when Jack was around or how fast his heart would beat, he refused to make a move. Jack was still learning things. How to be human, or, as close to human as he could be. How to do things on his own and how to protect himself. He didn't need any talk about feelings to cloud his mind. Even if Sam wanted nothing more than to just kiss him. 

"I love it," Jack beamed, putting his hands on his hips. "You're right. It does look really good, especially with the tie." Sam wished Jack never stopped being happy about the little things. "Thank you for helping me with this, Sam." He turned around and stood up on his toes, kissing Ssms cheek. "I hope you take care of me forever." He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him down into a hug, standing up on his toes. 

Sam smiled, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy. "I will, Jack." Through the mirror Sam could see himself blushing. Waiting might be harder than he thought.


End file.
